Table Service with a Smile
by GreenPaw
Summary: Hiding under a restaurant table to avoid Chloe was a bad idea. To make it worse, Marinette is stuck when Chloe and Adrien sit at the table she's lurking beneath. What's really awkward is the post reveal tension Ladybug and Chat Noir never dealt with. Now she's his captive audience, can the pair express themselves in the most unexpected circumstances? (Erotic one shot)


**_Note to readers: This is an erotic story of adult Marinette and Adrien. If this is not what you're looking for please exit now. Otherwise, enjoy the ride…_**

* * *

Of all the situations Marinette could get herself into, being stuck hiding underneath a table in a restaurant wasn't one she'd dreamed up. Yet here she was, hunkered down as she hoped that Chloe would get lost and leave her alone. But when it came to the obnoxious blonde, Marinette never seemed to be so lucky.

The shrill nasal whine that was uniquely Chloe filtered through the room. Marinette shuffled to the rear of the table, leaning against the wall while she hoped the white tablecloth hanging low would render her invisible. Somehow the universe had decided to mess with her, as Chloe strutted straight for Marinette's hiding place. To make it worse, Chloe was no longer alone. Because Marinette would recognise those orange and white sneakers anywhere.

Adrien's blessed voice sounded and Marinette had to refrain from sighing. The man had the patience of a saint. Then again, since she'd found out he was Chat Noir she knew he'd found an outlet where he could unleash his own irritating behaviour, on her as Ladybug. Swings and roundabouts, she supposed. Pushing that thought aside, she had to let him know she was here. Marinette had no doubt Adrien would help her escape even if things were a little strained between them.

To say they'd been shocked when the big reveal was thrust upon them was an understatement. Never in her wildest dreams had Marinette ever considered that Chat Noir could be Adrien Agreste. Apparently, the feeling was mutual. Chat Noir had been stumped when he learned that Ladybug was his good old pal, Marinette. Oh wait, 'just a friend' Marinette.

The flirting had ceased and every time Chat Noir fell into his old habit he blushed profusely and begged for her forgiveness. So much for the Casanova she thought he was. Without the masks he'd remained pretty much the same, although Marinette noticed Adrien touched her a lot more in conversation. Not that she was complaining. It was also comforting to see him stuttering from time to time.

Marinette was pulled from her musings as Chloe's phone rang. The brat snatched up her handbag and cursed as she searched for her phone. It was the perfect opportunity. Marinette gently pried the tablecloth from the edge of the table, exposing her face as she tapped Adrien on the thigh.

With a startled gasp he glanced down at her. "Mari-"

"Shh," she hissed as she placed her finger to her lips. "I need your help."

Adrien eyed Chloe briefly as she ranted on her phone, then rested an elbow on the table as he leant towards his partner. "Are you stuck?" he whispered with a smirk.

"Hiding from Chloe."

His blonde eyebrows arched with interest. "Under the table."

"It was the best I could find in a pinch."

"What happened?"

Curiosity shone in those playful green depths. Now was not the time to be enchanted. "It's a long and boring story. Can you smuggle me out?"

"Not without people talking. A few fans have pointed me out to their friends. It would start a scandal if you were to emerge now. People would think all sorts of things." By the wiggle of his eyebrows and the suggestive undertone to his voice, Marinette was in no doubt as to what he was implying. His old Chat Noir antics were showing.

With a grumble she sank back under the tablecloth and made sure she didn't touch Chloe in the process. Adrien was tapping his foot closest to Marinette and she almost jumped when his hand dipped under the tablecloth to shove his phone near her face. He'd opened a new note and written, ' _We could be a while. She wants to do the degustation menu.'_

He held onto the phone as she quickly wrote back. _'How many courses?'_

The phone disappeared to his lap briefly as he typed a reply. _'Eight in total but that doesn't include coffee afterward.'_

Marinette couldn't help but tease Adrien, the playful banter coming through from their partnership. _'Can you feed me under the table? I may starve otherwise.'_

She heard his chuckle as he read her reply. He was furiously typing, deleting and retyping. The phone returned a few minutes later. _'I wouldn't let you starve, regardless of what you're hungry for.'_

The ability to breath ceased as Marinette choked back her shocked response. Adrien Agreste was flirting with her. After six long, lonely years it was happening. It had only taken the reveal of their alter egos and an awkward four months of interactions to do it. Why did she have to be under a table for this to be happening? She glanced in her handbag, at least Tikki was taking the opportunity for a nap and keeping her nose out of it.

 _'_ _It's nice to know you care.'_ She wrote back, not wanting to encourage him when she could do nothing about it, or could she? Marinette was pondering her options when she heard the waiter approach. She cautiously scuttled back while Adrien ordered and Chloe continued her tirade on the phone.

Adrien's hand returned with his phone. _'I ordered an additional side of potatoes roasted in duck fat. Guaranteed to make any belly happy, well except maybe Plagg's. I'll sneak them to you when I can.'_

Marinette had to stifle a pleasurable moan. She'd only eaten potatoes cooked in such a way a handful of times and they were divine. Her response was typed before she considered her words. _'I could totally kiss you.'_

She knew the moment Adrien read what she'd written. His whole body stiffened and his tapping foot ceased moving. Heck, she even heard him swallow despite Chloe's prattling. It was some minutes before the phone returned. This time his hand was cautiously slow in moving under the tablecloth. _'If I'd known all it took was deliciously cooked potatoes for that response I would have tried this years ago.'_

Biting her lip to quell her grin, she couldn't help but tease. _'And I thought I was just your friend.'_

Again, she heard Adrien tapping swiftly on his phone. _'You know you're more than that to me. I thought six years of flirting would make my feelings abundantly clear.'_

Finally, he was addressing the elephant that had been in the room for ages. _'It did but only with masks on. When you found out who lay beneath the mask, I got the impression you no longer felt that way.'_

There was a sharp inhale of breath above the tabletop. His hand resting on the booth seat clenched so tight his knuckles turned white. The first course arrived and Chloe was still on the phone. Somehow the girl managed to eat and talk with a skill that was somewhat awe inspiring.

At the rise of the tablecloth a fork appeared, laden with food. Marinette pushed forward on her knees, gripping Adrien's wrist as she opened her mouth and sampled the dish. She didn't know what it was exactly but the mushroom flavour was fantastic. As she let go of Adrien she gave him a subtle thumbs up he could see and hunkered back down.

As he finished the course he lowered his phone back down. _'I can understand why you would think that. To be honest, I still don't really know how to act around you. As you are aware, I behave very differently with you depending on the attire.'_

Marinette placed a hand over her mouth to mute the giggle that threatened to come out. He wasn't wrong. Adrien was more reserved than Chat Noir to say the least. _'It's one of the reasons why I was so shocked to discover who lay behind the mask. Did you take my reaction badly?'_

Course number two arrived at the table and Marinette had to wait for Adrien's reply. _'The fact that you were speechless and staring at me like I'd slapped you in the face with a wet fish didn't do wonders for my confidence.'_

She held onto his phone as he ate, pondering what to write. Chloe's voice had lowered and she was talking in a more reasonable tone. The girl crossed her legs under the table and the toe of her shoe brushed Adrien's jeans clad knee. The model's hand slapped down on the seat and he raised his palm, as if questioning if that was Marinette. Placing her hand near his, she shook it from side to side, indicating no.

The instant he saw her response he widened his knees to avoid Chloe's touch. This didn't dissuade the brat. Instead she adjusted her position, slumping into the seat a little so she could run her foot down the inside of his shin. Marinette rolled her eyes and typed Adrien a message. _'I see some things never change. Want me to bite her ankle?'_

Adrien shuffled further along the seat and pushed Chloe's foot away from his leg. "Enough," he said in a low growl which resulted in a breathy chuckle from the brat.

"Oops, sorry Adrikins." It was very obvious she wasn't sorry. But at least she shuffled back in her seat and moved her legs away from Adrien. She did continue to prattle on her phone. Marinette began to wonder why she was out with him in the first place since she was so caught up in her phone conversation.

 _'_ _I have always wondered why you remain friends with Chloe. Please enlighten me.'_

With that comment, she rested the phone on Adrien's knee, holding it in place until he took it. He was longer in replying. Marinette suspected he was being watched by Chloe since his brush off. He did manage to sneak her some bread in the interim.

 _'_ _Chloe was there for me when I had no other friends. Most of the time she's fine to be around but she is between boyfriends at the moment hence the foot action. I believe she is on the phone with her latest love interest, Nico. They're on again off again. He's Italian and just as adept at arguing as she is.'_

Marinette smirked, perhaps Chloe had met her match. If only she'd leave poor Adrien alone. Years of constant badgering had to be annoying to say the least. _'But don't you get sick of her throwing herself at you? The way she acts is kind of desperate.'_

There was a clank of cutlery against the plate as Adrien read the message. His reply was swift. _'It's attention seeking and forward, not necessarily desperate. Chloe has never been afraid to express what she wants. Nor am I when it comes down to it.'_

Reading between the lines, Marinette wondered if she'd upset Adrien. Chat Noir had flirted with her outrageously for years. Was he taking her comment to heart? It had only been regarding Chloe, not her partner. _'Did you think there was an underlying dig at Chat Noir in my comment? I assure you, there was not. Besides when it comes to having Chat Noir thrown at Ladybug, I usually pick you up by the wrist and ankle to toss you back into the fray, while you're grinning from ear to ear I might add.'_

There was a muffled chuckle from above the tabletop, that had to be a good sign. His next reply was rather cheeky. _'Does that mean I should find ways to throw myself at you more regularly?'_

A snort of amusement escaped Marinette. _'You like being tossed, Kitty?'_ It was only as she handed him the phone that she considered how she'd unconsciously used his alter ego's nickname so freely.

Apparently, he liked it. _'If it means I end up in your arms bugaboo I'm more than fine with it.'_

Marinette was inclined to fan her face with her hand. The absentee flirting was back with a vengeance despite Adrien's lack of mask. Perhaps it was time to flirt back, even if she could do so little while under the table. _'At this point in time about all I can offer is to sit between your legs or maybe stroke your ankle but you might think it's Chloe again.'_

She knew the moment he read her message as his closest leg shifted until it pressed to her side, clearly an invitation. It also dawned on her that he'd left enough room between his splayed knees for her to sit bracketed between them. Marinette had not expected that. Her jaw almost dropped to the floor with his next response. _'That's an offer I cannot refuse. Besides, I'll know it's you for sure if you start stroking my ankle. Heck, you can stroke me anywhere you want.'_

Good grief, the guy was trying to give her a stroke. Still she shuffled between his open thighs, leaning her cheek on his knee furthest from Chloe. She snaked her arm around his lower leg to gently lift the hem of his jeans to find his ankle. Marinette felt the shiver run through Adrien as she sank his sock down to his shoe so she could trace circles on his exposed skin.

At first, her touch was tentative and cautious but as his legs closed to hold her firmly in position she became bolder. Marinette's fingers strayed higher up Adrien's leg in longer strokes, lifting his jeans pantleg in the process, while her fingertips skimmed along his skin in a gentle rhythm. She couldn't help but tease. _'I hope this isn't putting you to sleep.'_

 _'_ _Sleep is the last thing on my mind.'_ He told as he passed her more food. Though this time she had to turn within the confines of his legs and her pigtail brushed his groin as she shifted her head. Adrien's sharp intake of breath wasn't lost on her as he sneakily lifted the tablecloth to gaze at her briefly while she took the fork into her mouth. Fiery desire flashed in his green eyes as he pulled the implement from her pursed lips.

Blue eyes looked pointedly up and Adrien seemed to remember himself, returning his attention to his supposed lunch date. It didn't seem to matter. If anything, Chloe's voice was getting louder and her words more heated. Adrien continued to sneak food to Marinette and she spun around so she was facing him, her hands laid high on his thighs as she waited for his next forkful.

Unconsciously, Marinette ran her thumb along the inside seam of Adrien's jeans. His hand was unsteady as he lowered a potato down to her on the end of his fork. As she tilted her chin and opened her mouth the potato slipped from the fork tines and landed directly on Adrien's fly.

With her heart pounding, Marinette debated what to do. Adrien seemed frozen as he looked at the wayward potato. At his hesitation, Marinette shifted to her knees and picked up the potato with her teeth and sucked it into her mouth. The napkin Adrien had picked up, dropped from his finger as he stared at her lips. At the sound of footsteps, Marinette sank back down just as the waiter approached.

Tucked between Adrien's legs, she listened as the waiter addressed Chloe. "I'm sorry but you need to either take your call outside or hang up. You're disturbing the rest of our customers."

Chloe huffed and lashed out with a number of harsh barbs at the waiter but rose from her seat and stalked outside. The waiter apologised to Adrien for the intrusion and walked off to serve another table. Marinette took the opportunity to whisper to her partner. "Is it safe for me to escape?"

He shook his head as she peered up at him. "No, the table directly opposite would see you."

There was something odd in his tone and Marinette wondered if he was lying. Was he trying to keep her where she was? With a smirk, she picked up the napkin and began dabbing his crotch where the potato had landed. The model almost leapt out of his seat at the unexpected contact. Then his whole body relaxed, his hips arched forward and his legs spread wider. Marinette's mouth dropped open at the obvious display of invitation. What had she started?

Shrugging, she continued to dab at his jeans. Stroking a little too methodically to be interpreted as a simple act of courtesy. There was a quiet groan from Adrien as she wiped the napkin over his increasing bulge. She half expected him to reach out and still her hand but he didn't. Instead he sank lower in his seat, apparently wanting more.

Marinette released the napkin, placing it on his right thigh. Timidly, she traced her fingers along the material of his jeans, feeling him swell beneath her touch. A distinct ridge formed and she followed the line to the waist of his jeans. Did she dare to undo his belt and pants? A thrill shot through her at the thought of doing such in a public place but the idea of being caught was also sobering.

Adrien made the decision for her, tugging the tablecloth over his lap and subtly undoing his belt as if to relieve the pressure of a full belly. Now concealed fully from view, Marinette flicked open his top button and slowly unzipped his fly as quietly as possible. Prying the denim apart she saw the head of Adrien's erection poking out from the elastic of his underwear. She really had worked him up.

Her pulse pounded in her ears, Marinette reached forward and smoothed her fingertips over his crown. Adrien's breathing increased in tempo as she touched him. The outline of his hands gripping the table edge were obvious where the tablecloth bunched. She gently explored his skin, edging his briefs down to free his length.

Given his position and the restriction of his jeans she couldn't stroke his entire cock. But she continued to fondle him, cupping her hand around his knob and squeezing him. Adrien's heels lifted from the floor and his legs trembled as she stroked him. His hips bucked slightly as she considered taking him into her mouth.

The space wasn't ideal and the continued worry of being caught had Marinette's belly churning. Yet she couldn't stop herself. Tilting her face to the side, she opened her mouth and clamped her lips over his crown. There was a quiet yet distinct grunt from Adrien as her tongue circled his cock. Not really knowing what to do, she alternated between sucking and licking. Heck, she decided to write the alphabet with her tongue on the tip of his dick. He seemed to like that, to the point he was panting.

Adrien's hand ducked under the table, catching her wrist as he guided her palm to the base of his cock, cupping her fingers around his girth as he guided her in how he wanted to be pumped. Then that same hand of his strayed to her nape, urging her head to bob as he arched his hips in subtle thrusts. Damn, she hoped no one had picked up on what they were doing.

The model hunched his body, she suspected to hide his features from others as she brought him higher. There was a hiss of breath from his teeth, letting her know how close he was to climaxing. She increased her pace, pumping and sucking him harder. His hand tapped at her shoulder in warning, giving her the choice to stay where she was or swallow down his load. Given the circumstances, she decided it would be less messy if she continued.

A muffled cry sounded from Adrien and then he was filling her mouth, his hips bucking as she sucked him dry. The moment her mouth left his skin, Adrien sunk under the table with her. Launching forward to kiss Marinette in a desperate frenzy that lasted a good ten minutes. His voice was throaty when he finally whispered, "We need to get out of here."

Marinette smirked, "I've been trying to for the last hour."

"You've convinced me of the urgency. Come back to my place. We need to have a proper discussion and I need to return the favour you just gave me." The wicked gleam in his eyes was all Chat Noir.

Adjusting himself and fixing the state of his undress, Adrien edged himself back up in his seat. His extended hand waved her up after a moment and as soon as she was sitting beside him, the model rose to his feet and tugged her along behind him. He paid his half of the bill, ensuring that Chloe couldn't rush after them in a flurry, yet the girl was facing away from them as they departed the restaurant.

Together they slipped into the back of Adrien's car and, with quick instructions to his driver, headed for Adrien's new apartment. The model combed his fingers through his hair as he eyed Marinette. "You never said why you were hiding from Chloe."

At that, she ran her hand over her face. "It's kind of stupid."

He shrugged, "I don't know. I'm pretty happy with the outcome so far."

She elbowed him which only resulted in Adrien chuckling. "I was across the street when I saw a young girl approach Chloe beaming how much she loves Queen Bee. It was very sweet but when the kid said she wanted to grow up and be just like Chloe I couldn't stop myself from sniggering. Chloe heard me and took it the wrong way to the extreme, hustling after me the moment the lights changed at the crossing while I practically sprinted to get away."

Adrien shook his head as he laughed. "If only she knew what I know."

Marinette assumed he meant her alter ego but by the wiggle of his eyebrows she wondered if he was also including their interlude under the table. "Well, it's a good thing that she doesn't."

The drive was short and the second they pulled up Adrien had taken Marinette's hand again and led her to his penthouse apartment. She'd only visited a handful of times but it had always been in the company of Alya and Nino. Being alone with Adrien under the current circumstance had her heart fluttering like a hummingbird's wings.

Being a gentleman as always, Adrien opened the door for her then followed her inside. Marinette didn't miss the fact that he locked the door behind them and studied her with an almost predatorial gleam in his eyes. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked.

She turned to face him, stepping backward as he moved towards her. "Maybe some water?"

Adrien ushered her to the kitchen and quickly poured her a glass, watching her the whole time. His eyes firmly fixed on her lips then dropped to study the swallow of her throat. As soon as she was done he placed a hand at her back and guided her through his home. Given his wealth it was no surprise that the place was spacious and large. Blue eyes widened as he took them into the games room.

"You want to play?" she asked with confusion as he eyed the billiard table.

"Yes," he all but growled as he placed his hands on her hips and backed her up against said table. "But not the game you're suggesting." Then his head dipped to hers, his mouth hungrily possessing Marinette's in a passionate kiss.

She looped her arms around Adrien's neck, pulling him close so their bodies were pressed together. The hands at Marinette's hips gripped her tightly as Adrien lifted her off the ground, placing her on the edge of the table's lip as he continued to plunder her mouth. The hands on her hips strayed down her thighs until they reached the hem of her knee-length skirt. In tandem, his hands smoothed up her thighs, pushing up the loose fabric to her waist.

Adrien broke the kiss to look at her. "I need to kiss you somewhere else, Marinette."

His hands dipped under the lifted fabric of her skirt and his fingers caught the sides of her panties, tugging them down her curves. "Here?" she asked in shock.

"Seems appropriate," he grinned. "One kind of table service for another."

She slapped his shoulder playfully and rolled her eyes. Adrien simply laughed as he lowered himself down, shimmying her underwear to her ankles and over her pink ballet flats. Then his tongue was making a warm wet trail up the inside of legs, first her left and then her right. His hot breath touched her core and she moaned before he even pressed his mouth to her. The tip of his tongue was featherlight as he explored her pussy. Instinctively, her fingers tangled in his hair as he dipped his tongue between her folds, lapping and teasing. Making her wetter.

The touch of his finger had her gasping as he sunk it inside her with the combined caress of his tongue. Marinette closed her eyes, revelling in the sensations Adrien was awakening. For so long she'd dreamed of him touching her like this. She arched her body and the rhythm of his tongue and finger increased, her arms shot back to support her weight as she threw her head back and moaned. Her belly coiled in anticipation as Adrien intensified his ministrations until she came apart screaming out his name.

A self-satisfied looked was plastered on his face as he rose to his feet. "At least one of us got to verbalise how good they felt while orgasming."

"Are you complaining?" she asked between pants, her eyelids droopy.

"Hardly, although I am feeling a little hard pressed at the moment." His green eyes trailed to his crotch in emphasis.

"Needing some relief, are we?" she teased.

"Only if it's with you. But this time I don't want to come in your mouth, I want to be deep inside your pussy." His hands were at her hips and he rocked his impressive bulge against her core.

"And here I was, thinking you wanted to talk."

"I do but I'd rather finish what we've started. Otherwise I suspect I'll be distracted and a poor listener."

Marinette couldn't help but giggle. "Well, we can't have that."

"Should we move this to the bedroom? I can't imagine it'd be comfortable on the billiard table."

She locked her legs around him and cupped his jaw in her hands. "How far away is it?"

"Opposite side of the apartment."

"I don't think I can wait that long."

"Me neither."

The pair shucked their clothes in their haste. Adrien fumbled with his wallet in his search for a condom. "It's stuck," he said between gritted teeth.

Marinette waved her fingers at him to pass over the wallet. She too tried to pry the condom from its narrow compartment and after some wiggling it came free. "How long has this been in there?"

"Not sure, two maybe three years." She arched an eyebrow at that. "To be honest, I was saving myself for you."

Shock rendered Marinette speechless as she stared at the expiry date. "This is no good."

"Huh?"

"The condom," she clarified as she lifted it for his perusal. "It's no good."

"Are you taking any contraceptives?"

"Yes," she uttered and he tossed the condom over his shoulder.

"Let's continue then, or we could move to the bedroom where I have condoms in date."

Marinette knew they probably should, but in all honesty, she just wanted Adrien and she wanted him now. Hooking him with her ankles, she dragged him between her legs and snaked her hands around his nape, urging his face to hers as she kissed him long and deep. Adrien's arms wrapped around her torso, one hand at her back while the other sank into her hair.

Their bodies undulated against each other as their kissing grew heated and then the slick head of his cock found what it was looking for. Marinette gasped as he nudged between her wet folds, she gyrated her hips as he probed her entrance, plunging slowly deeper with each thrust. At her gasp, he pulled his lips from hers. Green eyes locked to blue as they became one. "I love you," he confessed when he was sheathed to the hilt.

Tears of joy pooled in Marinette's eyes but they didn't spill. "I love you too."

Her declaration seemed to unleash something in her partner. The cautious gentle lovemaking became bolder as he started thrusting. The ardour of his kisses was more forceful as he pounded into her body, his hands dropped to her outer thighs in his desperation to hold her in place and bring her to climax.

Marinette found herself lying back on the billiard table as Adrien remained standing, her legs were wrapped around him as he moved. She cupped her own breasts, tweaking her nipples and he seemed to remember that he hadn't given them much attention. As his mouth came down over her left breast she moaned out his name, clutching at his head as he sucked her tender flesh while he continued to pump into her.

When he moved to her opposite breast she felt the walls her pussy squeezing around Adrien's cock as he thrust in long hard strokes. She was beginning to come apart. "Yes, Adrien, oh yes. Don't stop." Locking her ankles at the base of his spine, she urged him on. "There, yes, right there. I'm coming Adrien, oh yes!"

Together the cried out at the pleasure of it all, their mouths crashing in desperation to kiss and they reached their crescendo with a passionate merge of mouths. Adrien continued to thrust, filling her with his cum as he dropped his forehead to hers. "Love you," he breathed again. "But I don't know if my legs can hold me up," he said as he slumped over her. "I think you broke me."

Marinette chuckled as she combed her fingers through his hair. "You're a superhero, I thought you were made of sterner stuff."

"Normally, yes. But I was putting a lot of effort and energy into that."

"And it's appreciated," she grinned as he rolled his head to look at her.

"If I'd suggested this four months ago, when we learned about our alter egos, would you have been this… receptive?"

She considered the serious look on his face. "More than likely."

"Damn," he said as he rested his arms either side of her chest and propped himself up. "Although, this does give us the excuse to go at it like rabbits to make up for lost time."

"You're so romantic, Agreste." She mocked.

He had the decency to blush. "Sorry, I'm just excited about this change in our relationship."

"So, no more awkwardness?"

"I think we're passed that. You asked me before if I was disappointed when I found out. The answer is no. I was surprised. Maybe even shocked as much as you seemed to be. It made me question everything. I was terrified when you discovered it was me under the mask that my flirting would be unwelcome. As you said, we've been friends for a long time and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I assumed you didn't want to pursue anything beyond our existing relationship because you always pushed me away as Chat Noir."

Marinette nodded in understanding. "I only pushed Chat Noir away because I was head over heels for Adrien."

The grin she received was wide, flashing his pearly whites. "So, you were in love with me and I was in love with you but we were too blind to realise because of our alter egos."

"Essentially, yes."

"I'm so glad that's out of the way. Now we've established that we love each other and want to be together, I suggest we make our way to the bedroom."

Marinette raised an eyebrow in interest. "And what do you intend to do once we're there?"

"Provide you service with a smile."

She groaned out loud but inwardly Marinette was grinning. It was obvious that Adrien picked up on the twinkle in her eye as he carried her to the bedroom. Things were finally the way they were supposed to be, meaning she was about to embark on a journey of love with her sometimes annoying but damn sexy partner.

* * *

 **No billiard tables were hurt when writing this story. I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review, even if it's to point out typos because I swear they sneak in when I'm not looking.**

 **Thanks in advance for reading, following and/or favouriting.**


End file.
